Warning Message About Spongebob
I don't know how much time I have to write this story, so I'm going to try to go as quick as possible. This all started last week. One of my friends at school named John said that when he was watching SpongeBob late last night, he saw a message at the bottom of the screen which read "Join SpongeBob." However, he didn't click on it. He tried looking it up to see what the purpose of it was. However, he couldn't find anything on it. He said that he was going to try to click on it tonight to see what would happen. The next day, he went missing. Police searched throughout the entire city, but they couldn't find any trace of him. It was almost as if he vanished into thin air. 6 days later (today), me and 5 of my friends decided to have a sleepover. It was late at night, so we decided to watch a few episodes of SpongeBob, and go to bed. While we were watching it, we were shocked to find a message at the bottom of the screen which read "Join SpongeBob". There was a button which read "Press Enter" by the message. We all thought of John's disappearance. However, we decided to push it to see what would happen. As soon as we hit it, the entire screen went to blood red. The show we were watching suddenly turned into a hellish version of the show where all the chaaracters were replaced with demons and the background looked like hell. Suddenly, a message went across the screen which read "Welcome." We then saw a red hand in the distance getting closer to the screen. All of a sudden, it popped out, grabbed one of us, and pulled him inside the TV screen! The 5 of us were shocked. Suddenly, another hand popped out. We tried running away, but it grabbed another one of us, and pulled him in. The remaining 4 of us tried to rrun towards the front door, but we couldn't get it open. Another one of us tried breaking a window, but the glass was indestructible. Suddenly, the hand came out from the corner, and grabbed another one of us. It tried pulling him in as well. We tried to save him, but the hand was too strong. The 3 of us then ran upstairs, and locked ourselves in my bedroom. We looked out the window, but all we could see was a brick wall which prevented us from escaping. Our phones weren't working as well. We all started to accept our fates. However, I remembered my computer. As soon as I turned it on, I arrived at this website. We started writing this story down, because we decided that we needed to get word about this out. Anyways, if you ever encounter a message which reads "Join SpongeBob," do not click it. Turn the TV off immediately. Anyways, I'm going to have to cut this pasta short, because the hand is bashing at the door now. The wood on the door is starting to crack. It's about to destroy it and kill us. Thanks for reading this story. Then, the 3 of them were killed. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta